EFL Cup 2016-17
| number_of_teams = 92 | venue = | dates = 8 August 2016 – 26 February 2017 | defending = Manchester City | champions = Manchester United | runnerup = Southampton | total_matches = 92 | total_goals = 287 | top_goal_scorer = Zlatan Ibrahimović Daniel Sturridge (4 goals each) | prev_season = 2015–16 | next_season = 2017–18 }} The 2016–17 EFL Cup was the 57th season of the EFL Cup, formerly known as the Football League Cup, featuring all 92 clubs from the Premier League and the English Football League (EFL). It began on the week commencing 8 August 2016 and concluded with the final on 26 February 2017. The cup did not have a sponsor following the withdrawal of sponsorship from Capital One after four years as the Capital One Cup, but was renamed the EFL Cup after the Football League was rebranded as the EFL. Manchester United won their fifth title after a 3–2 win over Southampton in the final. As winners, Manchester United qualified for the 2017–18 UEFA Europa League third qualifying round. Manchester City were the defending champions, but they were eliminated by Manchester United in the fourth round. Format The League Cup is open to all 92 members of the Premier League and the English Football League and is divided into seven rounds, organised so that 32 clubs remain by the third round. Clubs involved in European competition during the season receive a bye to the third round, the remaining Premier League clubs enter at the second round, and the remaining Football League clubs enter at the first round. The League Cup is played as a knockout cup competition with each tie, except semi-finals, being played as a single match with the winner advancing to the next round. The semi-finals are played over two legs, with each club playing one leg at home, and the club that scores more goals on aggregate over the two legs advances to the finals. If the score is level after 90 minutes, or if the aggregate score is level for semi-finals, then thirty minutes of extra time is played, divided into two fifteen-minutes halves. If the aggregate scores in semi-finals are still level at the end of extra time the tie shall be decided by goals scored away from home counting twice, according to away goals rule. If the tie has not been decided during extra time, it will be decided by penalty shoot-out. In the first five rounds, the club drawn first will play at home ground, and in the semi-finals the club drawn first will play the first leg at home. The final shall be played on a neutral ground. Club allocation A total of 92 clubs from the top four English tiers (Premier League, Football League Championship, Football League One and Football League Two) participate in the 2016–17 EFL Cup. Distribution The tournament is organised so that 32 clubs remain by the third round. Seventy out of the seventy-two clubs in the English Football League (tiers 2–4) enter in the first round. In the second round, the thirteen Premier League clubs not involved in European competition as well as the two highest ranked Championship clubs from 2015-16 (Newcastle United and Norwich City) enter the cup, with Arsenal, Leicester City, Manchester City, Manchester United, Southampton, Tottenham Hotspur and West Ham United all receiving a bye to the third round. In the third round the aforementioned clubs involved in European competition enter the competition. * Clubs involved in European competition enter at the third round. * The remaining Premier League clubs enter at the second round. * The remaining Football League clubs enter at the first round. Round and draw dates The schedule was as follows. First round Entry A total of 70 clubs will play in the first round: 24 from League Two (tier 4), 24 from League One (tier 3), and 22 from the Championship (tier 2). The draw for this round is split on a geographical basis into 'northern' and 'southern' sections. Teams are drawn against a team from the same section. Matches ' (4) |score=0–0 |aet=yes |penaltyscore=11–10 |report= Report |team2= (3) |penalties1=Hughes Clark Hewitt McCartan Pearson Conneely Beckles Donacien O'Sullivan Chapman Hughes Clark |penalties2= McMahon Webb-Foster Hanson Morais Law Marshall Vincelot Knight-Percival Devine Doyle McMahon Webb-Foster |stadium=Crown Ground |location=Accrington |attendance=1,936 |referee=David Webb |stack=yes }} (2) |score=1–2 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2=' ' (3) |goals1=Scowen |goals2=Davies O'Toole |stadium=Oakwell |location=Barnsley |attendance=4,455 |referee=Carl Boyeson |stack=yes }} (2) |score= 0–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2=' ' (3) |goals2= Sercombe |stadium=St Andrew's |location=Birmingham |attendance=7,202 |referee=Darren Handley |stack=yes }} ' (4) |score= 4–2 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= (3) |goals1=Mellor Potts McAllister Herron |goals2= Proctor Woolery |stadium=Bloomfield Road |location=Blackpool |attendance=3,633 |referee=Darren Bond |stack=yes }} ' (2) |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= (4) |goals1=Baldock Murphy Manu |stadium=Falmer Stadium |location=Brighton |attendance=6,895 |referee=James Linington |stack=yes }} ' (4) |score=2–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= (2) |goals1=Mingoia Berry |goals2=João |stadium=Abbey Stadium |location=Cambridge |attendance=4,170 |referee=Keith Stroud |stack=yes }} ' (4) |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= (3) |goals1=Wyke S. Miller |goals2=Grant |stadium=Brunton Park |location=Carlisle |attendance=3,363 |referee=Mark Haywood |stack=yes }} ' (4) |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= (3) |goals1=Pell |stadium=Whaddon Road |location=Cheltenham |attendance=2,106 |referee=Brendan Malone |stack=yes }} ' (3) |score=3–2 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= (4) |goals1=Haynes Gadzhev Rose |goals2=Main Naismith |stadium=Ricoh Arena |location=Coventry |attendance=4,976 |referee=Andrew Madley |stack=yes }} ' (2) |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= (4) |goals1=Keogh |stadium=Pride Park Stadium |location=Derby |attendance=11,692 |referee=Ben Toner |stack=yes }} (4) |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2=' ' (2) |goals1=Mandeville |goals2=Vaughan Ward |stadium=Keepmoat Stadium |location=Doncaster |attendance=5,160 |referee=Andy Haines |stack=yes }} ' (4) |score=1–0 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= (2) |goals1=Harley |stadium=St James Park |location=Exeter |attendance=2,633 |referee=Kevin Johnson |stack=yes }} (2) |score=0–1 |report= Report |team2=' ' (4) |goals2=Kennedy |stadium=Portman Road |location=Ipswich |attendance=6,858 |referee=Charles Breakspear |stack=yes }} (4) |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2=' ' (2) |goals1=McCallum |goals2=Adeniran Woodrow |stadium=Brisbane Road |location=Leyton, London |attendance=3,855 |referee=Andy Davies |stack=yes }} (4) |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2=' ' (2) |goals1=M. Rose |goals2=Stokes Duffy |stadium=Field Mill |location=Mansfield |attendance=2,885 |referee=Steve Martin |stack=yes }} (4) |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2=' ' (3) |goals1=Jackson Randall |goals2=Bowditch Tilney |stadium=Rodney Parade |location=Newport |attendance=1,402 |referee=Oliver Langford |stack=yes }} ' (3) |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= (2) |goals1=Flynn Law |goals2=Grigg |stadium=Boundary Park |location=Oldham |attendance=2,554 |referee=Geoff Eltringham |stack=yes }} ' (3) |score= 3–2 |report=Report |team2=AFC Wimbledon (3) |goals1=Nichols P. Taylor |goals2=Whelpdale Taylor |stadium=London Road Stadium |location=Peterborough |attendance=2,850 |referee=Ollie Yates |stack=yes }} ' (2) |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= (4) |goals1=Doyle |stadium=Deepdale |location=Preston |attendance=4,509 |referee=Andy Woolmer |stack=yes }} ' (3) |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= (3) |goals1=Henderson Cannon Mendez-Laing |goals2=McGinn |stadium=Spotland Stadium |location=Rochdale |attendance=1,436 |referee=Nigel Miller |stack=yes }} (2) |score=4–5 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2=' ' (4) |goals1=Halford Yates Forde |goals2=Stockton Dunn Ellison |stadium=New York Stadium |location=Rotherham |attendance=3,793 |referee=Seb Stockbridge |stack=yes }} ' (3) |score=2–0 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= (4) |goals1=Van Veen |stadium=Glanford Park |location=Scunthorpe |attendance=2,158 |referee=Scott Duncan |stack=yes }} (3) |score=1–2 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2=' ' (4) |goals1=Clarke |goals2=Lowe |stadium=Bramall Lane |location=Sheffield |attendance=8,305 |referee=James Adcock |stack=yes }} ' (3) |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= (2) |goals1=Leitch-Smith Dodds |goals2=Kachunga |stadium=New Meadow |location=Shrewsbury |attendance=2,862 |referee=Graham Salisbury |stack=yes }} (3) |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2=' ' (3) |goals1=McLaughlin |goals2=McDonald Emmanuel-Thomas |stadium=Roots Hall |location=Southend-on-Sea |attendance=2,816 |referee=Tim Robinson |stack=yes }} (3) |score=0–2 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2=' ' (4) |goals2=Campbell Dolan |stadium=Bescot Stadium |location=Walsall |attendance=2,699 |referee=Robert Jones |stack=yes }} ' (2) |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= (4) |goals1=Mason Coady |goals2=Boldewijn |stadium=Molineux Stadium |location=Wolverhampton |attendance=8,252 |referee=Ross Joyce |stack=yes }} (4) |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2=' ' (2) |goals2=Abraham |stadium=Adams Park |location=High Wycombe |attendance=1,842 |referee=Lee Collins |stack=yes }} (4) |score= 0–4 |report= Report |team2=' ' (3) |goals2=Akinde O'Brien Morison Onyedinma |stadium=The Hive Stadium |location=Edgware, London |attendance=1,410 |referee=Dean Whitestone |stack=yes }} ' (2) |score=2–0 |report= Report |team2= (4) |goals1=Van den Berg Beerens |stadium=Madejski Stadium |location=Reading |attendance=6,979 |referee=Simon Hooper |stack=yes }} ' (2) |score=3–2 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= (3) |goals1=Reilly Beavon Butcher |goals2=Pope Maher |stadium=Pirelli Stadium |location=Burton upon Trent |attendance=1,523 |referee=Mark Heywood |stack=yes }} (3) |score=2–2 |aet=yes |penaltyscore=4–5 |report=Report |team2=' ' (2) |goals1=Holloway Hunter |goals2=Antonsson Wood |penalties1=Grant Ryan McLaughlin Hunter Jónsson |penalties2= Wood Antonsson Mowatt Phillips Hernández |stadium=Highbury Stadium |location=Fleetwood |attendance=3,332 |referee=David Coote |stack=yes }} ' (4) |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= (2) |goals1=Gray McGeehan Okore |goals2=Ayew |stadium=Kenilworth Road |location=Luton |attendance=7,412 |referee=Gavin Ward |stack=yes }} ' (2) |score=2–2 |aet=yes |penaltyscore=4–2 |report=Report |team2= (3) |goals1=Ngbakoto Washington |goals2=Stewart Brophy |penalties1=Chery Polter Washington El Khayati |penalties2= Rodgers Thomas Stewart Barry |stadium=Loftus Road |location=White City, London |attendance=5,440 |referee=Tony Harrington |stack=yes }} ' (3) |score=1–0 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= (2) |goals1=Lines |stadium=Memorial Stadium |location=Bristol |attendance=4,851 |referee=Chris Kavanagh |stack=yes }} Second round Entry A total of 50 clubs play in the second round: 15 that enter in this round and the 35 winners from the first round. The 15 entering this round include the 13 clubs from the 2016–17 Premier League not involved in any European competition. The draw for the second round was held on 10 August 2016. Matches Matches to be played in the week commencing 22 August 2016. Wickham |stadium= Selhurst Park |location= South Norwood, London |attendance=7,533 |referee=Andrew Madley |stack=yes }} Wharton Conway Duffy |goals2 =Bingham Dagnall |stadium= Ewood Park |location= Blackburn |attendance=3,448 |referee=Geoff Eltringham |stack=yes }} Firmino Naylor Sturridge |stadium= Pirelli Stadium |location= Burton upon Trent |attendance=6,450 |referee=Simon Hooper |stack=yes }} Moses |goals2 =Hartley Harrison |stadium= Stamford Bridge |location= Fulham, London |attendance=39,276 |referee=Keith Stroud |stack=yes }} |goals2 =Jones |penalties1=Ince Blackman Butterfield Hughes Keogh Elsnik Baird Pearce Lowe Carson Ince Blackman Butterfield Hughes Keogh Elsnik |penalties2= Devitt Jones Joyce Wyke Grainger McKee Gillesphey Ibehre T. Miller Raynes Devitt Jones Joyce Wyke Grainger McKee |stadium= Pride Park Stadium |location= Derby |attendance=9,860 |referee=Darren England |stack=yes }} Barkley Koné |stadium= Goodison Park |location= Everton, Liverpool |attendance=24,617 |referee=Chris Kavanagh |stack=yes }} |goals2 =Diomandé Snodgrass |stadium= St James Park |location= Exeter |attendance=4,037 |referee=Andy Woolmer |stack=yes }} |stadium= Kenilworth Road |location= Luton |attendance=7,498 |referee=Kevin Johnson |stack=yes }} |goals2 =Paterson Veldwijk |stadium= The Den |location= Bermondsey, London |attendance=4,009 |referee=Gavin Ward |stack=yes }} |stadium= St. James' Park |location= Newcastle upon Tyne |attendance=21,972 |referee=Steve Martin |stack=yes }} Revell |goals2 =McClean McAuley |penalties1=Hoskins Taylor O'Toole Revell Gorré |penalties2= Rondón Berahino Fletcher Phillips Morrison |stadium= Sixfields Stadium |location= Northampton |attendance=5,516 |referee=Darren Bond |stack=yes }} Canós Martin Ja. Murphy Godfrey |goals2 =Lameiras |stadium= Carrow Road |location= Norwich |attendance=10,510 |referee=David Webb |stack=yes }} Crowley |goals2 = Adekugbe LuaLua Manu Hemed |stadium= Kassam Stadium |location= Oxford |attendance = 3,189 |referee = Andy Davies |stack=yes }} ' (3) |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Swansea City (1) |goals1 =Da Silva Lopes |goals2 =Fulton McBurnie |stadium= London Road Stadium |location= Peterborough |attendance=4,727 |referee=James Adcock |stack=yes }} Hugill |stadium= Deepdale |location= Preston |attendance=5,075 |referee=Scott Duncan |stack=yes }} (2) |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2=' ' (3) |goals1 =Sandro |goals2 =Lund |stadium= Loftus Road |location= London |attendance=Dean Whitestone |referee=3,928 |stack=yes }} (2) |goals1 =Morris |goals2 =Reid Abraham |stadium= Glanford Park |location= Scunthorpe |attendance=2,397 |referee=Ross Joyce |stack=yes }} Bardsley |stadium= Broadhall Way |location= Stevenage |attendance=3,363 |referee=Oliver Langford |stack=yes }} (3) |goals1 =Ighalo |goals2 =Byrne Dack |stadium= Vicarage Road |location= Watford |attendance=7,004 |referee=James Linington |stack=yes }} Wallace |goals2 =Elito |stadium= Molineux |location= Wolverhampton |attendance=9,500 |referee=Brendan Malone |stack=yes }} |goals2 =Bowditch Tshimanga |penalties1=Williams Evans Quinn Harriott Obita |penalties2= Upson Reeves Carruthers G. C. Williams |stadium= Madejski Stadium |location= Reading |attendance=6,848 |referee=Charles Breakspear |stack=yes }} |stadium= Wham Stadium |location= Accrington |attendance=3,170 |referee=Tony Harrington |stack=yes }} Christensen |goals2 =Nugent |stadium= Craven Cottage |location= Fulham, London |attendance=8,522 |referee=David Coote |stack=yes }} |goals2 =Gradel M. Wilson |stadium= Globe Arena |location= Morecambe |attendance=2,542 |referee=Peter Bankes |stack=yes }} |stadium= Stadium of Light |location= Sunderland |attendance=13,979 |referee=Jeremy Simpson |stack=yes }} Third round Clubs A total of 32 clubs play in the third round, seven that enter in this round and the 25 winners from the second round. The seven entering this round are the clubs from the 2016–17 Premier League involved in European competition in the 2016–17 season. There is no seeding in this round. Matches Matches to be played in the week commencing 19 September 2016. |time = 19:45 BST |team1 = AFC Bournemouth (1) |score = 2–3 |aet = yes |report = Report (a.e.t.) |team2 = Preston North End (2) |goals1 = Grabban Gosling |goals2 = Makienok |stadium = Vitality Stadium |location = Bournemouth |attendance = 7,595 |referee = Simon Hooper }} |time = 19:45 BST |team1 = Brighton & Hove Albion (2) |score = 1–2 |report = Report |team2 = Reading (2) |goals1 = Hemed |goals2 = Quinn Swift |stadium = Falmer Stadium |location = Brighton |attendance = 6,235 |referee = Lee Probert }} |time = 19:45 BST |team1 = Derby County (2) |score = 0–3 |report = Report |team2 = Liverpool (1) |goals1 = |goals2 = Klavan Coutinho Origi |stadium = Pride Park Stadium |location = Derby |attendance = 26,245 |referee = Graham Scott }} |time = 19:45 BST |team1 = Everton (1) |score = 0–2 |report = Report |team2 = Norwich City (2) |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Goodison Park |location = Liverpool |attendance = 29,550 |referee = Andrew Madley }} |time = 19:45 BST |team1 = Leeds United (2) |score = 1–0 |report = Report |team2 = Blackburn Rovers (2) |goals1 = Wood |goals2 = |stadium = Elland Road |location = Leeds |attendance = 8,488 |referee = Darren Deadman }} |time = 19:45 BST |team1 = Leicester City (1) |score = 2–4 |aet = yes |report = Report (a.e.t.) |team2 = Chelsea (1) |goals1 = Okazaki Wasilewski |goals2 = Cahill Azpilicueta Fàbregas |stadium = King Power Stadium |location = Leicester |attendance = 29,899 |referee = Robert Madley }} |time = 19:45 BST |team1 = Newcastle United (2) |score = 2–0 |report = Report |team2 = Wolverhampton Wanderers (2) |goals1 = Ritchie Gouffran |goals2 = |stadium = St James' Park |location = Newcastle upon Tyne |attendance = |referee = }} |time = 19:45 BST |team1 = Nottingham Forest (2) |score = 0–4 |report = Report |team2 = Arsenal (1) |goals1 = |goals2 = Xhaka Pérez Oxlade-Chamberlain |stadium = City Ground |location = Nottingham |attendance = 28,567 |referee = Paul Tierney }} ----- |time = 19:45 BST |team1 = Fulham (2) |score = 1–2 |report = Report |team2 = Bristol City (2) |goals1 = Piazon |goals2 = Wilbraham Abraham |stadium = Craven Cottage |location = Fulham, London |attendance = 6,017 |referee = Andy Davies }} |time = 19:45 BST |team1 = Northampton Town (3) |score = 1–3 |report = Report |team2 = Manchester United (1) |goals1 = Revell |goals2 = Carrick Herrera Rashford |stadium = Sixfields Stadium |location = Northampton |attendance = 7,798 |referee = Stuart Attwell }} |time = 19:45 BST |team1 = Queens Park Rangers (2) |score = 1–2 |report = Report |team2 = Sunderland (1) |goals1 = Sandro |goals2 = McNair |stadium = Loftus Road |location = White City, London |attendance = 14,301 |referee = Peter Bankes }} |time = 19:45 BST |team1 = Southampton (1) |score = 2–0 |report = Report |team2 = Crystal Palace (1) |goals1 = Austin Hesketh |goals2 = |stadium = St Mary's Stadium |location = Southampton |attendance = 14,080 |referee = James Adcock }} |time = 19:45 BST |team1 = Swansea City (1) |score = 1–2 |report = Report |team2 = Manchester City (1) |goals1 = Sigurdsson |goals2 = Clichy García Serrano |stadium = Liberty Stadium |location = Swansea |attendance = 18,237 |referee = Keith Stroud }} |time = 19:45 BST |team1 = West Ham United (1) |score = 1–0 |report = Report |team2 = Accrington Stanley (4) |goals1 = Payet |goals2 = |stadium = Olympic Stadium |location = Stratford, London |attendance = 39,877 |referee = Steve Martin }} |time = 20:00 BST |team1 = Stoke City (1) |score = 1–2 |report = Report |team2 = Hull City (1) |goals1 = Arnautovic |goals2 = Mason Henriksen |stadium = Bet365 Stadium |location = Stoke-on-Trent |attendance = 10,550 |referee = Chris Kavanagh }} |time = 20:00 BST |team1 = Tottenham Hotspur (1) |score = 5–0 |report = Report |team2 = Gillingham (3) |goals1 = Eriksen Onomah Lamela |goals2 = |stadium = White Hart Lane |location = Tottenham, London |attendance = 26,244 |referee = David Coote }} Fourth round Teams A total of 16 clubs play in the fourth round, all winners of the third round. There was no seeding in this round. The draw was held on 21 September 2016. Matches |time = 19:45 BST |team1 = Arsenal (1) |score = 2–0 |report = Report |team2 = Reading (2) |goals1 = Oxlade-Chamberlain |goals2 = |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = Holloway, London |attendance = 59,865 |referee = Graham Scott }} |time = 19:45 BST |team1 = Bristol City (2) |score = 1–2 |report = Report |team2 = Hull City (1) |goals1 = Tomlin |goals2 = Maguire Dawson |stadium = Ashton Gate |location = |attendance = 16,149 |referee = [[Keith Stroud] }} |time = 19:45 BST |team1 = Leeds United (2) |score = 2–2 |penaltyscore = 3–2 |report = Report |team2 = Norwich City (2) |goals1 = Antonsson Wood |goals2 = Pritchard Oliveira |penalties1 = Wood Roofe Phillips Grimes Vieira |penalties2 = Dorrans Pritchard Naismith Oliveira Brady |stadium = Elland Road |location = Leeds |attendance = 22,222 |referee = Andy Woolmer }} |time = 19:45 BST |team1 = Liverpool (1) |score = 2–1 |report = Report |team2 = Tottenham Hotspur (1) |goals1 = Sturridge |goals2 = Janssen |stadium = Anfield |location = Liverpool |attendance = 53,051 |referee = Jonathan Moss }} |time = 19:45 BST |team1 = Newcastle United (2) |score = 6–0 |report = Report |team2 = Preston North End (2) |goals1 = Mitrović Diamé Ritchie Pérez |goals2 = |stadium = St James' Park |location = Newcastle upon Tyne |attendance = 49,042 |referee = Andrew Madley }} |time = 19:45 BST |team1 = Southampton (1) |score = 1–0 |report = Report |team2 = Sunderland (1) |goals1 = Boufal |goals2 = |stadium = St Mary's Stadium |location = Southampton |attendance = 21,460 |referee = Christopher Kavanagh }} |time = 19:45 BST |team1 = West Ham United (1) |score = 2–1 |report = Report |team2 = Chelsea (1) |goals1 = Kouyaté Fernandes |goals2 = Cahill |stadium = Olympic Stadium |location = Stratford, London |attendance = 45,957 |referee = Craig Pawson }} |time = 20:00 BST |team1 = Manchester United (1) |score = 1–0 |report = Report |team2 = Manchester City (1) |goals1 = Mata |goals2 = |stadium = Old Trafford |location = Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance = 75,196 |referee = Mike Dean }} Note: The numbers in parentheses are the tier for the team during the 2016–17 season. Fifth round Teams A total of eight clubs play in the fifth round, all winners of the fourth round. There is no seeding in this round and the draw will be held on 26 October following the conclusion of the tie between Manchester United and Manchester City in the previous round. Matches |goals2 = Diamé |penalties1 = Snodgrass Dawson Huddlestone |penalties2 = Shelvey Gayle Atsu Gouffran |stadium = KCOM Stadium, Kingston upon Hull |attendance = 16,243 |referee = Neil Swarbrick }} Woodburn |goals2 = |stadium = Anfield |location = Liverpool |attendance = 52,012 |referee = Andre Marriner }} Bertrand |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = Holloway, London |attendance = 59,013 |referee = Kevin Friend }} Martial |goals2 = Fletcher |stadium = Old Trafford |location = Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance = 65,269 |referee = Mike Jones }} Semi-finals Teams A total of four clubs played in the semi-finals, all winners of the fifth round. There was no seeding in this round and the draw was held on 30 November. Matches The semi-finals were played over two legs, with each team playing one leg at home, and the team that scored more goals on aggregate over the two legs advancing to the final. First leg The first leg matches were played in the week commencing 9 January 2017. Fellaini |stadium=Old Trafford |location=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=65,798 |referee=Kevin Friend |stack=yes }} |stadium=St Mary's Stadium |location=Southampton |attendance=31,480 |referee=Neil Swarbrick }} Second leg The second leg matches were played on 25 and 26 January 2017. |stadium=Anfield |location=Liverpool |attendance=52,238 |referee=Martin Atkinson }} Niasse |goals2=Pogba |stadium=KCOM Stadium |location=Kingston upon Hull |attendance=16,831 |referee=Jonathan Moss |stack=yes }} Note: The numbers in parentheses are the tier for the team during the 2016–17 season. Final The final was held on 26 February 2017 at Wembley Stadium. |time=16:30 GMT |team1 = Man Utd |score = 3–2 |report = Report |team2 = Southampton |goals1=Ibrahimović Lingard |goals2=Gabbiadini |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=85,264 |referee=Andre Marriner (West Midlands) }} Top goalscorers Category:2016–17 in English football Category:Football League Cup seasons